Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to emergency response services (EMS) systems and methods, and relates more particularly to EMS computer systems and methods of responding to an emergency.
Related Art
Telecommunication services, particularly remote computing devices, are essential public safety tools. During emergencies, remote computing devices are indispensable for contacting the appropriate response units (e.g., police or fire) or authorities, and for distributing of emergency messages. Accordingly, a need or potential for benefit exists for an improved emergency messaging system.